Episode 8096 (15th March 2018)
Plot It's the day of Chas' termination. Paddy has taken the day off to support her but she insists there's no need. Ross and Pete head to the hospital ahead of Ross' skin graft operation. At Home Farm, Joe reveals to Graham that Debbie was behind the acid attack and he was the intended victim. He tells Graham that the attacker was the same man he saw him with on the CCTV a few days before the attack. Bernice is disgusted with Gabby and wants to keep her troublesome daughter away from Liv. Joe is enraged that someone would come into him home to plant drugs and Graham didn't think he should know. He furiously orders Graham out of his sight but as Graham is leaving, he questions if Joe has thought about why things have turned out like this. Dr Hudson informs Pete and Debbie that Ross' operation went well and they'll know in about a week if the skin graft took. Aaron knows Chas is hiding something from him and assumes it's because he and Robert are back together and they now have Seb. Aaron states Seb wasn't part of the plan, but they're happy and he hopes Chas will become a Nana to Seb. Marlon is surprised to find Paddy in the café knowing Chas has just left for the abortion clinic. Paddy explains Chas didn't want him to go although Marlon is easily able persuade Paddy to go and support her anyway. Pete brings Ross a whiteboard to communicate as he can't talk after the operation. DC Flanagan appears and informs Ross, Pete and Debbie that they've charged the suspect with the attack as a witness has come forward saying hen was mouthing off about the attack and they also have CCTV footage of him buying the corrosive substance. A Police Officer calls in at the surgery to talk to Vanessa about the Ketamine theft. Panicked Debbie heads to Butlers Farm to inform Cain that Simon has been charged with the acid attack. Cain thinks it's a good thing, but Debbie frets about the possibly of going to prison as she left a voicemail on Simon's phone. Cain assures his daughter it'll be alright. As they get off the school bus, Liv tells Gabby that she can't allow her to go through with this but Gabby believes she owes Liv after the henna tattoo incident. Bernice is livid to see Gabby and Liv together. Aaron spots the commotion and steps in to defend Liv, reminding Bernice it was Gabby who put Lisa in hospital although Bernice blames Liv for leading Gabby astray. Vanessa is relieved that the police are taking no further action against her. Paddy heads to the abortion clinic. In the café, Joe makes it clear to Debbie that he knows she was behind the acid attack and suggests they continue the conversation in private. Back at the Mill, Liv blurts out to Aaron and Robert that she was the one who spiked Lisa, not Gabby. The nurse has a final chat with Chas before she takes the abortion pill. Debbie and Joe head over to Jacobs Fold where Debbie asks Joe what he wants. Joe questions if Debbie hates him so much that she'd arrange to have him permanently disfigured although Debbie protests she didn't asks for that. Joe wonders what Ross will think when he finds out the truth and threatens to call the police. Debbie begs him not to. Instead, Joe asks Debbie for them to get back together and for her to do what he says when he says it, otherwise she'll go to prison. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir and Elias Walker (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Dr Hudson - Karen Ascoe *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Police Officer - Louise Atkins *Nurse - Emma Keele Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, waiting room and Ross' room *Home Farm - Kitchen and games room *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Hotten Road *Unknown abortion clinic *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Notes *The receptionist Paddy Kirk speaks to at the abortion clinic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes